


Heavy Metal Hearts

by radlovejoy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jake has a cane, M/M, RichJake goes to a concert, So kinda angst, There's a vaguely suicidal thought, but it's fine, but there's also Feelings, jake loves pop music, post squip, they see metallica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlovejoy/pseuds/radlovejoy
Summary: Rich Goranski has loved rock for his entire life. He's loved Jake Dillinger for a shorter amount of time, but that doesn't mean they can't mix.





	Heavy Metal Hearts

Rich was pumped as fuck. He'd been waiting for this day for forever. He was going to a concert with Jake that night, but they still had about three hours until the concert actually began. He didn't have much to do except get more and more excited for it. 

They were going to see Metallica, along with Avenged Sevenfold and Volbeat. Rich beyond stoked. He grew up listening to the rock station on the radio, and Metallica was honestly his favorite band. 

It used to be a bonding thing, before. When his mom was still alive, she would cook dinner with the radio blaring. His dad would set down his- then rare- beer and tell Rich and his brother, Chris, about what concerts they went to and the fun that they had. Now, it was something for himself. Rock was something that allowed him to let out excess energy. 

Even though everything was different, he still had his music. When his mom passed, he listened to her favorite albums until he felt like a person again. When his father finished an entire pack of beer and then some one night, he hid himself away in his room, listening to the wailing and screaming of the songs. When he was bullied, he kept his head down and blasted heavy metal through his headphones. When Rich got the Squip, he tried to play his music louder than the voice in his head. When Rich was hurt he turned on his music and let his anger and fear melt away. 

Rock was there for him when he was happy, too. When Jake finally kissed him, Rich had been showing him some of his favorite bands. Their lips met with the music still playing, making the moment that much better. He was stronger because of the songs he listened to. 

Although he still lived with his dad, he stayed over at Jake's often. Rich didn't like being home and Jake didn't like being alone. He would be staying the night after the concert. 

Rock wasn't Jake's favorite genre, but he still listened to whatever new song Rich showed him. Jake had admitted to him that he actually liked it, he just preferred his own tastes. 

Rich was thankful that he would be able to bring his boyfriend to something that meant so much to him. He felt as though the two hours couldn't move fast enough. He hurried through getting ready, quickly showering and dressing, before collecting his things to stay over at Jake's and headed out the door.

By the time Rich had left the house, there was about two and a half hours until the concert started. Rich walked to Jake's apartment complex and bounded up the stairs. He stood in front of the elevator, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

When the doors finally opened, he entered and walked in, pressing down Jake's floor number. He scrolled through his phone as the elevator rose, idly tapping a beat onto his leg. He texted Jake that he was there as he left the elevator and slid his phone in his pocket when he knocked on the door. 

Jake opened it with a grin on his face, "Hey, bro!"

Rich smiled back, hugging him, "Babe!"

Jake stepped back to let him in, "You ready? We should probably head out soon." 

"Hell yeah, man." Rich followed Jake in, sprawling himself on the couch. He watched Jake walk across the room to the kitchen quickly with the use of his cane. 

After breaking his legs in the fire, and then walking on them, Jake had went through extensive physical therapy to get his legs working to about the same degree as before. There were still some days where he had to use his wheel chair, but Rich was impressed by how much his endurance increased. 

They had had a long talk when Jake first visited Rich in the hospital. Rich had explained the control of the Squip and the things it made him do. 

How his Squip pretty much ruined his way of functioning, and that he had to learn how to interact with others again. 

Although Rich had dropped in popularity, he made friends with everyone involved in the 'Squipcident'. He was learning to accept himself and grow as a person. 

No matter how much his mental state has improved, he also had bad days. There were days where he couldn't wear his tank tops but also couldn't stand anything touching him or his scars. Days where he didn't want to talk at all so he could avoid hearing his lisp. Days that he felt as though he should've just ended it all before the mess of their situation could've occurred. 

Sometimes, he thought that he heard the voice of the Squip crawl up his spine to settle uncomfortably in his head. Telling him that everyone just pitied him. That he wasn't worthy of anyone's attention, let alone Jake's. 

Rich had learned to reach out and get help on those days. Jeremy had become a close companion, offering his support and friendship, which Rich gladly returned. He knew he wasn't alone. 

That being said, it was difficult living in a home where his dad was mentally absent, too lost in liquor to notice anything wrong, so it helped to stay at Jake's. 

They supported each other. Although they occasionally fought about small and petty things, they always talked to their crap out. 

"-ich? Richard? Dick? Are you there?" Rich blinked quickly up at Jake, who was leaning over the couch and waving a hand in his face. He noticed that the other was now dressed and ready. 

Rich playfully pouted as he sat up, "Dick? Really? That's like calling you," he paused, furrowing his brows, "Jack, or something like that."

"But my name isn't anything like Jack!" Jake exclaimed as he settled onto the couch, bumping shoulders with Rich. 

Rich leveled a glare at Jake, trying but failing to keep the amused tone from his voice, "My point exactly!"

Jake crossed his arms then grumbled, "Michael gets to call you Dick, it's not fair."

Rich bit his lip to keep from smiling. He failed at that, too, "Jake, Michael calling me 'Dicky Boy' isn't the same. I don't go by Dick, it's too weird and only total assholes are named Dick." Rich said this confidently, leaning his head against him. 

Jake unwound his arms and clasped Rich's hand, "I just think that we could be a great dynamic duo, babe." At Rich's look of confusion, he continued, "Like, Jakey D and Dicky Boy, to the rescue, you know?"

Rich's eyes widened and he laughed, shoving his shoulder against Jake. The other was laughing loudly, great guffaws that shook his body and filled the room. 

Rich gazed as his boyfriend. His eyes settled on the curve of his jaw, and before he could think twice, he leaned in to quickly kiss him there.  
Jake startled but recovered, smiling at him. 

Jake leaned down and Rich sat up and their lips connected. Rich moved his hand to Jake's neck, his thumb rubbing against his cheek, and Jake placed his hand on Rich's shoulder, pulling him closer. 

Rich complied, then leaned back, smiling softly. Jake made a noise of complaint and tried to reconnect their lips but Rich laughed, pressing a palm against his chest. 

"Dude, we need to go if we want to get there on time." Rich leaned in, quickly pecking Jake on the lips before standing and offering a hand to help the other up. 

Jake stood and squeezed Rich's hand before moving to get his things. Rich leaned against the door, alternating between watching him and searching the directions for the venue. 

When Jake joined Rich at the door, he took the hand not holding the cane and led him out the door to the elevator, humming quietly. 

By the time they made it into the elevator, Jake had spoken up, "So, how close are we going to the front? Because I don't know how well my legs will hold up if we try to go up to the stage."

Rich looked over and squeezed Jake's hand, "We'll go however far you want to, and we can always make our way to the back if we need a break. General admission will be a pretty tight fit, but we can stay somewhere near an exit if you'd like." 

Jake leaned down and kissed him gently, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, bro," Rich swung their arms as they left the elevator and entered the parking garage, quickly finding Jake's car. 

He hopped in when it was unlocked and immediately connected the aux cord. He turned on the playlist he made of the best songs from each band. 

He exited out of the app and pulled up the directions to the venue, telling Jake to leave the garage and go left. 

Jake started the car and followed his directions, backing up with expertise. Rich smiled at him and was given a grin in return. As Jake turned left Rich tapped his fingers to the beat, "Keep going straight." He advised, looking up from his phone to gaze out the window. 

Rich heard Jake humming along to the song and he grinned, "Go right."

Jake stopped humming and stopped at the red light, "So, are you going to get any merch? Or is the reminder of the experience in your head?"

Rich turned to face his boyfriend, "Dude, I'm going to get as many shirts as I can! I've been saving up my paychecks so I should have enough." 

Then, Rich sighed, "I'm so excited, but also kinda sad? Rock was kinda everything to my family and, now? It's just me. I know Mom would've been over the moon if she had been able to go- Avenged Sevonfold was her favorite band, but I don't know if my dad even knows how old I am, at this point." He laughed quietly, "And Chris is in the army, so it's not the same, I guess." There was a beat of silence, "Not as if to say I don't want to go with you! I, um, I miss them, you know?"

Jake smiled sadly, "I know. But we can't dwell too much on the past when there are good things happening now. You've got to remember the past, but you still have to live in the present." Jake removed a hand from the wheel and laced their hands together. 

Rich blinked, "Woah, Jakey D, when did you get so good at giving inspiring speeches?"

Jake snorted, "I've been amazing since forever, Dick. It's not my fault that you wouldn't listen to my awe inducing and soul shaking speeches before!" He gave him a sad look, but since he was on the verge of laughing, the effect was lost. 

Rich grinned up at him, then looked down at his phone, "You need to turn right soon, then you'll go straight, and we'll be there."

"Really? Already?"

"Yeah," Rich paused. "I'm super pumped. Holy shit."

Jake smiled and found a spot in a parking lot that was vaguely close to the venue. "You ready?" 

"Hell yeah!" Rich turned in his seat to fully face Jake, "And if anything's wrong we'll tell each other, right?"

"Totally," Jake unbuckled his seat belt and slid out of his car, grabbing his cane from the back seat. Rich followed suit and grabbed Jake's free hand, squeezing it lightly. 

They saw other people clearly going to the same concert, some of the attendees already stumbling around, chugging beers and smoking barely concealed joints. Rich and Jake had both agreed to not drink that night. They weren't able to bring stuff in and didn't want to deal with fake ids. Besides, they drunk a lot less than they did before. 

Rich didn't really have the taste for it, but his Squip used to make him drink. Post-Squip Rich was a little nauseated at the thought of becoming like his father, so he avoided it.

Jake realized that after injuring his legs in the fire, drinking wouldn't solve his problems. In addition to physical therapy, he went to a group that talked about their addictions. It helped, but Rich was worried at first about all the things they would be surrounded by at the concert. Jake had promised to tell him if something wasn't right, so he trusted him to say something if so. 

Rich hummed then looked at the time, "We have about twenty minutes before the concert starts, want to check out the shirts when we get in?"

"Sure," Jake swung their connected arms between them, and they quickly neared the arena. They waited in line to show their tickets and a worker ran a detector over their bodies to check for weapons and drugs. They both passed and found the merch booth. 

The line was long, giving them time to decide on what they wanted. Rich squinted up at the shirts, unsure of which of the designs displayed he liked more. He knew he wanted to get a Metallica shirt, but he was also contemplating getting an Avenged Sevenfold one, as well. 

"I think I'm going to get that one," Rich pointed up at a black shirt with the most recent Metallica album on the front. "And that one," he moved his arm to point at an Avenged Sevenfold shirt with an astronaut on the front. 

"They're fuckin' cool, man," Jake grinned at him, "Are you gonna cut off the sleeves of these shirts, too?"

Rich snorted, "Um, hell yeah? I gotta stay on brand, who do think I am?" Rich adjusted his sleeveless shirt and struck a dramatic pose. Jake laughed, elbowing him until Rich broke his pose and started laughing, too. 

The line seemed to move fast after that, with the concert scheduled to begin in a little over five minutes. Rich quickly purchased his shirts and they made their way to general admission. 

Rich tightened his grip on Jake's hand and led the way through the crowd. They stopped fighting to get closer when they were about halfway to the stage. It was nearing the time for Volbeat to come out, and Rich was getting more and more excited. Volbeat wasn't his favorite band, but they were still really good. 

Rich was glancing around, just taking everything in when Jake squeezed his hand. Rich looked up and Jake smiled. 

He had to lean down to talk over the din, lips close to Rich's ear, "Do you want me to hold your shirts for you?"

Rich nodded, handing them over. Jake was still bent over, so he pecked his cheek. He laughed when Jake's face turned pink, then jumped when he heard the loud roar of the crowd suddenly amplify. They both faced the front to see that the band had entered the stage. 

Volbeat started their first song, and Rich sang along to it, recognizing it from the radio. As more and more songs played, he was shocked by how many good songs they had. 

When they finished their last song, it was met with thunderous applause. There was a short break between Volbeat and Avenged Sevenfold, and during that time, Rich was excitedly talking about all the cool events that had just occurred. Jake was grinning and nodding along, offering his own input at times. 

"Honestly, I really liked them? I thought the singer's voice was really cool!" Jake said. 

Rich grinned, "If you think that was awesome, you're gonna be fucking blown away by Metallica."

Jake smiled and into bumped Rich. At first, he assumed it was playfully, but it may have been the people behind them shoving forward. Looking at the shocked expression on Jake's face as he steadied himself, Rich decided it was probably the latter. 

"Do you want to go farther back?" Rich asked, "It's only going to get worse."

"Nah, it's all good. Besides, I don't want to ruin this for you." Jake rubbed the back of his neck as he said this, avoiding eye contact. 

Rich frowned, "Nothing could ruin this, Jakey. If you're uncomfortable, we'll move back." He paused, tugging him down to his general height. "I can't see really now, so there won't be any difference if we go back. It's more about the atmosphere and the music. I want to go back if it'll make you feel better."

Jake nodded shakily and let Rich lead him towards the back of general admission. By the time they got situated, Avenged Sevenfold had approached the stage. Rich kept a tight grip on Jake's hand as he felt the press of people around him. Jake looked over at him, smiling reassuringly. He bent down to say something in his ear when Rich felt wetness all down his back. Rich froze, spinning out to see the blissed out face of a stranger who's beer spilt all over him as it fell to the floor. 

Rich grimaced, shifting on his feet, feeling the drink slide down his back, "What the fuck, dude?" He asked the offender, who just shrugged, too out of it to care about what was happening. Rich turned back to the front, groaning. 

"You alright?" Jake looked concerned. 

"Just peachy." Rich picked at the back of his shirt to keep it from sticking. 

"Do you want to change?" He gestured with the hand holding Rich's shirts. 

"No, this may happen again and I want something dry to wear on the ride home, you know?"

Jake nodded, wrapping an arm around Rich's shoulders, shooting a glare at the person who splashed him. With that ordeal settled, Rich focused on the band that was playing. Rich recognized every single song Avenged Sevenfold played. He sang along and nodded his head to the beat. He could tell that Jake was getting into it, too. He was swaying and humming during recognizable chorus'. 

When the performers left the stage, Rich sighed, resting his head on Jake's arm.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"I'm thirsty, dude."

"If this is another break between the bands, we could hurry and get something. We could probably make it back to this general area."

Rich nodded, "Let's go." He settled his arm around the other's waist as they left. When they found the concessions, they both bought water. 

They had been at the concert for a couple of hours now, and he was ready for Metallica to enter the stage. Rich figured that they had time before they started with their performance, so he quickly found a spot to sit while he drank his water. When Jake continued to stand, he patted the floor next to him. 

"How're you feeling?" He asked, bumping him with his shoulder. 

"Pretty good. I'm tired, but I want to hear what's so amazing about Metallica, so I'll wait it out." Jake yawned as he said this, then downed his water. 

"I'm tired, too. It's crazy to think that my parents saw them live when they were teens. It's weird," Rich shifted and noticed that his back was mostly dry. 

"Yeah," Jake was tossing his- now empty- water bottle in the air, catching it deftly every time. 

Rich quickly finished his own water and stood up, offering a hand, "Want to head back?"

"Sure," Jake kissed him after steadying himself. Rich smiled and leaned into the kiss. They made their way back to stage area, slipping past concert goers and security alike until they were about one fourth of the way into the crowd. 

They stood chatting for about ten minutes until suddenly, the lights on stage flashed, the sound of electric guitars playing as Metallica entered the stage. The audience yelled and screamed, surging forward. Rich and Jake had a tight grip on each other as people pushed past them. 

They played song after song, filling the room with shredding guitar riffs and screaming choruses. Rich was singing along, and watched as Jake looked on in almost awe at the impressiveness of it all. 

It seemed to last a lifetime, but also passed in a flash. Metallica played their last song and said goodnight, and the next thing he knew, Rich was following Jake out of the venue to the car. 

"Want me to drive this time?" He asked, watching Jake rub his eyes tiredly. He nodded, handing the keys over. 

"Do you want to change your shirt now?"

Rich blinked, "I completely forgot about that. And yeah." He got into the driver's seat after discarding his shirt, tossing it in the backseat. He tugged on the Metallica shirt, displaying it proudly. Jake grinned at him, then quickly looked out the window, something catching his eye. Rich followed his gaze and noticed a guy selling shirts from the concert at discounted prices. 

"I'll be back, babe," then he slid out of the car, making his way to the seller. Rich watched as he exchanged money for a shirt and walked back. He got into the car and pulled off his shirt, putting on the one he just bought. It was also a Metallica one, but different from his. 

Rich whistled, "Lookin' good."

"Hell yeah," Jake grinned. "It was only twenty bucks!"

"Jeez, maybe I should illegally buy all the shirts I get at concerts instead of actually supporting the band," Rich sniffed, looking at Jake in mock-disdain. 

Jake pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder, "Whatever." 

Rich snorted in response, which caused him to laugh as well, "You ready to go?" Jake asked through his chuckles. 

Rich nodded, starting the car and backing out, leaving the parking lot. He turned on the radio, then said to Jake, "You can choose the station. I think you've listened to enough of my music for a night."

Jake grinned, immediately turning it to a pop station, "Thanks, dude." He started humming along to the song playing, tapping his hand along to the beat. "Hey, we should stop by somewhere to eat." The statement was punctuated by his stomach growling loudly. 

Rich laughed, "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's get some fucking," he paused, "Denny's."

"The closest Denny's is over half an hour away. Let's get some fucking, uh," Rich paused, wracking his brain for anything closer, "IHOP."

"Hell yeah, home slice!" Jake grinned. 

Rich smiled, shaking his head. He turned the radio up, singing with the music, belting as he turned left. Jake joined and they jammed to the candy pop playing on the station. 

When a new song started playing, Jake turned down the radio, then said haltingly, "So, uh, thanks."

Rich glanced over at him, "You're welcome?" 

At Rich's look, he hurried to explain, "For, like, allowing me into something that meant so much to you, and you constantly checking in, I guess." Jake ducked his head. 

Rich smiled, "You don't need to thank me. I love rock, and I love you. Also, some concerts can get pretty intense, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay with everything, you know?"

Jake returned a small smile, "Yeah, I know." He sat up in his seat when he saw that they had arrived, "We're there already?"

"Yup," Rich parked the car after finding a spot, pulling out the keys. "Ready to go?"

Jake unbuckled his seat and exited the car, holding his hand out for the keys, "Totally." He slid them in his pocket after locking the car and held out his free hand, reaching for Rich's. They walked through the streetlight lit parking lot to the IHOP's entrance, swinging their intertwined hands between them. 

When they entered, they were seated quickly at a booth. Rich grabbed his menu and started thumbing through it and making comments about what seemed good. Jake was doing the same. Rich glanced up and noticed that the other's tongue was unconsciously sticking out. He smiled to himself and looked back down at his menu. 

When they decided on their food and drinks they set down their menus, just talking about anything that came to mind. 

Soon, a waitress approached them, "Hello, I'm Anna! What can I get you both to drink?"

"A water with lemon, please," Jake said. 

"Could I have a chocolate milkshake?" Rich asked. 

"Of course. Do you guys need a bit longer to look over the menu?" She asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads. 

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes, with fried eggs, please," Jake spoke up. 

"I'll, uh, have the French toast sticks with hash browns." Rich grinned at her while handing over the menus, "Thank you."

Anna smiled back after finishing writing down their orders, "You're welcome. I'll be back with your drinks." 

They looked at each other when she left, and Rich was the first to speak up, "I'm tired as hell, dude."

Jake yawned, "Same. Will you be alright to drive home?"

"Yeah, I'm just," he gestured vaguely at himself, "chilling."

Jake snorted, "Good to know." He reached across the table and took Rich's hand in his, smiling softly. 

Rich rested his face against his hand, smiling happily at his boyfriend when he heard footsteps approaching them. He looked up quickly, relaxing when he saw that it was Anna. 

"Here's your water," she set the drink in front of Jake, "and your shake. Your food will be out soon." With that, she turned to help another table. 

Rich slowly sat up and slid his milkshake closer, opening the straw with one hand and taking a sip. It tasted amazing. He groaned loudly and his eyes shut, reveling in the flavor. Rich didn't know if the shake was actually that good or if it was the combined factors of going to a concert and being exhausted, but his drink was heavenly. 

When he opened his eyes as a new man, he caught Jake openly staring at him, an odd expression on his face. When Rich quirked an eyebrow, he flushed, looking down quickly. "That good?" He asked after clearing his throat. 

Rich hummed and slid his shake across the table towards him, "Take a fucking sip, babe"

Jake smirked, then took a sip. After he swallowed, his eyes widened, looking at the drink in awe, "Holy shit," he whispered, "this is the best motherfucking milkshake I've ever had."

Rich excitedly slapped the table, "I know, right?"

Jake grinned at him and gave him his drink back. He glanced back down at his water and grimaced. Rich had noticed that he had already squeezed in the lemon juice and was moving it around the bottom with his straw. 

Rich smiled, "We can share, if you want, dude."

Jake looked up, "Nah, it's fine, bro. I prefer the citrus." He motioned at his drink. 

Rich bit back his laughter, "You are drinking water. With some lemon dumped in." Rich took a drink of his shake, "But the offer still stands."

Jake shrugged and drank his lemon water, looking around the room. Rich did the same, and he noticed how quiet it was there. It made sense, seeing as it was around 12:30 at night, but there was still more than a couple tables occupied. Rich recognized the music playing through the speakers and hummed softly along with it, drinking his shake. 

After a while, Anna came back with their food balanced in her arms. When she set it down she asked, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

They both shook their heads. Jake said, "We're good, thank you, though." Rich smiled at her and then promptly dug into his food after dumping syrup over the entirety of his plate. 

Jake watched him pour the ridiculous amount of syrup onto his food with an perplexed expression, then took the syrup, pouring a considerably smaller amount into his plate. "That is so unhealthy, dude."

Rich swallowed his food and frowned, "Live life on the edge, Jakey D! Besides, the amount of sugar I consume is the reason I'm so sweet." He ended the sentence with a dramatic wink, blowing the other a kiss. 

Jake rolled his eyes, grinning. "Whatever you say, babe," he said, then began eating his food. 

Rich resumed eating and the meal passed quickly, the two wanting to hurry and eat then get home. Anna the waitress brought them their receipt. They split the bill and gave her a tip. When they left the building, Jake unlocked the car and handed the keys over to Rich, then they both got in. Rich started the car and they drove home, listening to the radio play at a low volume. When they got to Jake's apartment complex and parked in the garage, they sat there for a second. 

Rich looked over to Jake, "You ready?" 

Jake rubbed his eyes, yawning, "You know it."

Rich slid out of the car, meeting Jake at the front of it. He locked it and handed over the keys, holding out his hand for the other to grab. They entered the building; they walked into the elevator, pressing the correct floor number and leaned against each other. When they reached the floor, Jake led them to his door, unlocking it. They headed straight for the bedroom, not bothering to turn on any lights. They entered the room and Jake collapsed face first onto the bed. 

Rich yawned loudly and stretched. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," he headed towards the adjacent bathroom. 

Jake frowned tiredly, "Why?"

Rich grimaced, "That one guy spilt his beer on me and I want to wash it off." He smiled back at his boyfriend, "Don't worry, I'll be fast."

Jake groaned loudly and sat up to get ready for bed. Rich shed his clothes and turned the shower to hot. He jumped into the spray, washing his hair and face, then the rest of his body with the wash cloth he grabbed while walking in. When he was clean, he turned the water off, grabbing his towel from the shelf. He dried quickly, then left the room with his towel around his waist. 

Jake was laying on his back in boxers and a t-shirt, with his arm over his eyes. When he heard Rich open the door, though, he sat up on his elbows. Upon seeing his state of undress, he whistled low, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Rich stuck his tongue out, "Shut up." He entered the closet and threw on his underwear and a loose tank top. When Rich left the closet with his towel around his shoulders, he saw that Jake was staring blankly at the ceiling. 

"Let's brush our teeth," Rich stood next to the edge of the bed. 

"But, babe," Jake complained. Rich glared at him and held out his hands. Jake connected them and Rich helped haul him up. Jake leaned on him and grabbed his cane, keeping one hand in his grip. They brushed their teeth, nudging one another with their elbows. Jake washed his face, and as he did that, Rich clambered into the bed, laying on his back. Jake soon followed after flicking off the lights. He was laying on his side, facing Rich. Rich turned to face him as well, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Hey, Jakey D?"

Jake hummed, pulling him closer and crooking an eye open. 

"I love you," Rich tiredly kissed him before settling his head on Jake's chest. 

"I love you, too," Jake said quietly. All was peaceful. Then, he added, "Dick."

Rich froze, his eyes flashing open. He did the worst revenge he could at the moment. He quickly shoved his freezing feet against Jake, latching onto him when he tried to move him away. 

"How dare you!" Jake gasped. 

"Your fault! You're mean and you have hard wood floors, I'm innocent," Rich protested, turning onto his other side. 

"Hey," Jake said urgently, and Rich looked back into the other's eyes. 

"What?" 

"I love you. So much."

Rich smiled and turned back around, kissing him sweetly. "Goodnight, Jake."

"'Night, Rich." Jake's arms moved to hold the other again, and Rich pulled him close as well. 

It had been a long, awesome day, and Rich was pumped. He knew that as long as he had Jake with him, he would have someone to turn to when things got rough, and vise-versa. He also knew that he'd have someone who could effortlessly make things better with his dumb jokes and soft touches. 

Rich smiled slightly and cuddled closer to Jake, who responded by tightening his grip. Rich relaxed and felt sleep start to take over. He let it, knowing that he would be able to see Jake in the morning. 

Rich dozed off with happiness on his face, love in his heart, and rock in his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for 5ever and I kept editing it. I don't want to look at it anymore,, so here it is. I went to see Metallica, Avenged Sevenfold, and Volbeat last month and it was pretty fucking cool, so I wrote this and yeah. My tumblr is radlovejoy :))


End file.
